LeviHan Week 2014
by justyouraveragewriter44
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the prompts created to honor the ship of Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe. Enjoy, GO LEVIHAN! 3
1. Day 1: Childhood

Hange was at the kitchen table twirling her finger around in her soup, lost in thought.

"Zoe stop playing with your food please." Hange's train of thought was broken as she heard her mother's voice.

"Sorry mom" She says as she takes her finger out of her soup. She sighs and stares out the window. "Mom can I go outside?"

"Honey it's getting late, you know what can happen at night on the street, it's dangerous."

"Mom pleeeease. I didn't get a chance to go out today! I'll be careful I promise. Besides it's not like there are any titans anywhere in wall Sina, or any of the walls."

Hange's mother shook her head "I'm sorry Zoe but no, Titans may not be an issue this far in the walls but there are still other things we have to fear at night. Now go up to your room, It's almost your bedtime."

"Yes mom…" Hange begrudgingly walks up to her room. After about a half an hour Hange tiptoed over to her parents room. She peaked inside and saw both her parents were asleep, she smiled wide, ran back to her room, grabbed her notebook and a pen, opened the window and snuck out.

Hange walked around examining everything she could and writing stuff down in her notebook. After a couple hours she was satisfied with the data she had collected and began to head home when she saw a shadowy figure behind a tree looking at her. "Hello…?" she took a few steps closer and saw the figure was a boy, Hange couldn't get a good look at him in the dark but from what she could she saw that he didn't look too much older than she was. "Who are you?"

A few moments later the boy runs off.

"Hey! Come back!" Hange runs after him.

The boy runs thru the town very fast, and although hard Hange stayed on his trail. "Wait! I just wanna talk to you!" Hange yells

Soon the boy reaches an opening that leads to the sewer, he crawls in there and disappears from sight. Hange dives in there and follows him without a moments hesitation. Getting dirty never bothered her.

She keeps running after him, the sound of both their footsteps splashing in the sewer water echoed throughout the tunnels. Hange sees the end of the tunnel straight ahead, a light illuminating from inside it. The boy runs straight into it. Hange does the same but when she gets to the end of the tunnel she stops dead in her tracks. In front of her is a large underground town. It's dank and filthy but she's still in awe at the fact that there has been a city right under her feet! she takes her book out and begins to jot down notes when she hears a voice come from an alleyway in the city a few meters in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?"

Hange looks up from her book, and walks over to the entrance of the alley. she sees the same boy she was chasing, but now in much more detail. He was about her height with black hair and small grey eyes. His face was expressionless. Other than where his pants came in contact with sewer water back there he looked completely clean. She stared at him through her big glasses.

A small growl came from the boy. "Answer me. Why did you follow me here?"

Hange was speechless.

"C'mon, I know you can talk. You were yelling at me the entire time we were running. Now why did you follow me?"

Hange swallowed. "I...Uh...wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Hange giggled "Yeah, but I never listen to her." She smiled, a wide gap where her front right tooth should be was visible.

The boy raised an eyebrow "How old are you?"

"Eight. How old are you?"

He stared at her for a few seconds "Twelve"

"Cool!" Hange exclaimed, "I'm Zoe Hange, but you can just call me Hange" She said grabbbing his hand and shaking it. "What's your name?"

The boy pulled his hand away and rubbed it on his shirt. "Levi"

"Cool name." Hange said "So what ya doing down here Levi?"

"I live here."

Hange gasped "You live here?...That's Awesome!"

"It's not as awesome as you think-"

Hange grabs levi's arm and pulls him out of the alley "C'mon you gotta give me the grand tour!"

Hange pulled Levi all around town and asked him questions about every little thing. Levi answered her questions in hopes she stop asking more, but to no avail. Only after they'd been through every part of the town and every possible question had been asked and answered did Hange finally stop and take a breather. She sat down on a curb and gestured for Levi to sit next to her, he reluctantly did so. Hange looked at him. "You hate dirt, don't you?"

Levi looked at her. "What?"

"You hate dirt, When I saw you, except for the bottom of your pants you didn't have a spec of dirt on you. and when I shook your hand, you wiped it on your shirt afterwards. You hate dirt." She said smirking

"That doesn't mean anything" Levi said.

"Clean freak"

"Don't call me that, four eyes"

"If you can call me four eyes, I can call you clean freak" Hange says with a smug look on her face.

Levi rolled his eyes "Fine whatever." He watched as Hange started writing and drawing in her notebook. "What are you doing in that thing?" he asked her

She looked up at him "Writing everything you told me about the town down. I wanna be a researcher when I grow up. so whenever I see hear or experience something interesting I always write it down in this notebook." She smiles at him. "Don't tell anyone but when I get older I actually wanna join the Scout Regiment so I can see and study a real live titan!"

"You don't wanna do that, not if you value your life and the lives of those you care about" Levi says abruptly

Hange's smile fades "What do you mean?"

"Titan's aren't something you can just pick up and examine, they're dangerous. They'll kill any human being they see with no second thoughts. I've seen it."

Hange's eyes widen. "You have?"

Levi stays quiet for a few moments. "I watched my parents die at the hands of one."

Hange put a hand over her mouth.

"He...picked them up and bit their heads off. Then swallowed the rest of their bodies whole."

Hange was speechless. There was silence between them for several moments, then Hange wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Levi didn't say anything. He was stunned, and although she was filthy he didn't want to pull away."

Eventually she pulled away and looked at him. "But, It doesn't change the fact that that's what I wanna do. Infact…" She stood up "That motivated me even more."

Levi was dumbfounded at what he just heard "What…? You just wanna die don't you?"

Hange laughed "Of course not! But I have to do this, once I become of age i'm joining the cadet corps, then the military police…" she looks at him "For you."

Levi looks at her with an expressionless face "You. are. stupid." he says "I was trying to talk you out of it, how on earth are you doing this for me?"

She smiles "To avenge your parents."

Levi was taken aback at her statement.

"I'm going to learn all their secrets, and I'm going to help kill them all, for what they did to you." She squatted down and cupped his hands in hers. "I promise"

He was speechless, no one had ever promised to do something for him before. Let alone risk their life...just for him.

Hange smiled and hugged him once more. "The sun's probably gonna rise soon, I better get back above ground and take a bath before my parents wake up and see me covered in sewer water and dust. Uhg, I hate baths..." She stood up, "I'll be back soon whether you like it or not.." She started walking back towards the sewer tunnel then turned around, smiled and waved "Bye Clean Freak!"

Levi watched as she walked away, back to her world and away from his. The promise she made him lingered in his mind. She's only a child, they both are, and yet Hange seemed so adamant and sure about her future, he'd never met anyone like her before. he shook his head "You're insane four eyes…" he said as he walked back to the alleyway he called home. As he dusted the ground then laid down in the corner to sleep for the night, he found himself thinking about Hange and anxiously awaiting her return.


	2. Day 2: Dream

"Levi, What kind of things do you dream about?" Hange asked him as she laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling while he was at his desk cleaning his blades.

"Nothing." He said as he continued to clean his blades. "I don't dream"

Hange turned her head to look at him. "C'mon, everybody dreams when they fall asleep."

"I don't sleep." Levi said as a matter of factly

"You may not sleep much, but you do sleep at times, so what kind of dreams do you have when you do?"

"Why are you even asking such a tedious question Four-Eyes?" Levi asked, avoiding the question with his own.

"Because I'm a little bored. It's our day off and so i'm not aloud to examine our newly captured titans. I haven't even had a chance to name them yet!" Hange threw her hands up in the air then dropped them in anger and exasperation.

"It's not my fault you're such a workaholic, but I am serious, I don't dream." He said as plainly and upfront as he could.

"Scientifically you do have dreams you just must not remember them…" Hange mumbles under her breath. "Well ...what about when you're awake?" Hange smiles "What are some dreams or wishes you have during the day that you'd wish would happen?"

"I don't dream about things I want to happen. things like that will just set a person up for pain and heartache when it doesn't come true. And I don't have time for that."

Hange scoffed "Fine, If you really wanna be that way, go ahead. But you're gonna have to listen to what I dream about." She smirked

"Oh gosh no…"

Hange laughed "don't worry I won't make it too long of a story. So you wanna hear it?"

"If I must…" Levi says in a monotone voice. He keeps polishing his swords.

"I wish to one day have a baby."

Levi stops polishing his sword abruptly and looks at Hange.

"Not right now." Hange says. "I'm far too busy to have a kid now. But...I've always loved children, and I'd love to have one of my own. But like you said, most dreams don't come true…" Hange closed her eyes and in a few moments, fell asleep.

Levi looked down at the blade in his lap deep in thought.

The next day the Scout Regiment went on an expedition. Nothing immaculate, they were just going into wall maria to map routes for their next plan of attack. There were titans everywhere, but the regiment split up into groups of two and stayed far enough away where the titans couldn't sense them. Everything was going as planned. It was going so well, that Hange started getting restless.

"Uhhhg. Is this expedition almost over? We must have plenty of maps drawn out by now."

"Don't rush this Hange, we can't be too careful." levi said

"I just wanna get back to my test subjects."

"You'll get back to them soon enough. It shouldn't take too much longer."

"If you say so." Hange looked at him. "since we're done mapping and have nothing else to do, let's talk about dreams." She said with a smirk. Levi punched her in the shoulder and she laughed.

a couple more hours pass then they were finally called back to base camp and could head home.

"Finally we can go home. Now c'mon talk to me. What's some stuff you dream about, I'm really curious."

"Hange for the last time I don't-"

Levi was interrupted by Hange yelling at him. "Levi Look out!" Hange pushed him out of the way just before a titan's foot came crashing down on top of them and the building next to them.

Levi recovers immediately, flies up with his 3dmgear and kills the titan without hesitation. He looked around, no other titans seemed to notice them. "I think were safe, c'mon Hange."

There was no answer.

"Hange?" He turned around and his heart immediately stopped. She was on the ground under a pile of rubble from the newly destroyed building. pieces of sharp debris was lodged into her body. she was covered in blood.

Levi hurried over to her and moved the debris from off of her. Her eyes were closed behind her cracked glasses lenses. He held her limp body in his arms.

"Hange, don't you dare do this, don't you dare die on me…" Her body was pale and cold. Levi put his ear up to her chest and heard the faintest sound of a beating heart. He let out a sigh of relief. he cradled her body in his arms "Hange."

A few days passed before Hange finally woke up. She had lost a lot of blood and gained a minor concussion. When her eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was the short, raven haired captain leaning against the wall with his head down.. She smiled weakly "Hey L-Levi…"

Levi's head shot up and he looked at Hange. He grabbed a chair in the room sat down next to Hange's bed. "How was your nap?"

"Quite refreshing actually." Hange smiled

Levi stared at her in silence for a few moments. "Did you dream?"

she shook her head. "Not this time no. what about you? any dreams while I was out?" she asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Yes...actually."

Hange's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Levi nodded

"What was it about?" she asked

"A new world. One where there are no more tians no more war…" Levi rubbed his thumb across Hange's cheek. One safe enough where you can have the child you want, with nothing out there that you'd to have to fear. That's what I dreamt of Hange."

Hange listened in awe at what he told her. Then she smiled weakly. "Come here." She grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. After a few tender moments, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Let's make that dream come true."


	3. Day 3: Forever

It was noon. The sun was high in the sky, Levi and Hange were heading out into town to get some food for the expedition scheduled tomorrow morning.

"Oh aren't you just excited for tomorrow Levi?" Hange asked him "So many more discoveries to to be made about the titans. Hopefully we can capture a 15 meter this time!"

"Don't get too excited four-eyes, we're hoping not to encounter many titans on this expedition, you might have to wait till the next one after this to grab another test subject."

"Awwwwww poo…" Hange slouched her shoulders.

Levi crossed his arms "Tsk, let's just get all the stuff we need and get back to the base. these streets are filthy."

Hange smirked "Ohhh is the dust and horse manure getting to you mister clean freak?"

"Not as much as your smell four eyes, it's been over two weeks since you've bathed again hasn't it?"

Hange laughed "You know it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "And alright, alright we'll grab a bunch of food quick and get outta here. sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful." He says, not wanting her to let go of him despite her foul smell.

Levi and Hange went around the town market and bought several pounds of food. After about an hour and a half, they started heading back to the base. On their way back they passed a tea shop.

"Hey Levi, aren't you almost out of your favorite tea?" Hange asked

"Yea why?"

"There's a tea shop over there that should sell it, We should go buy it so we don't have to worry about it later, I know how you are when you don't get your tea in the morning."

"All the money we have right now is for food for the expedition, and I am not sharing my tea with those brats."

Hange laughed hysterically "You won't have to. We're already done shopping for the expedition and we've got plenty money left. No one's gonna notice a few missing dollars."

Levi sighed, he wanted to get back to base, but Hange was right, he's not a very happy person when he doesn't get his jasmine tea. "Alright, lets go grab some."

"Great!" Hange hands him the bags she was carrying "You stay here I know which one you like, i'll be out in a minute." she walks into the shop.

Levi watches her as she enters the shop. Once she's out of view, he leans against the wall with all the bags of food in his arms.

"She's very special to you, isn't she?"

Levi turns his head towards the voice and sees a woman in a jewelry stand staring at him.

"I can tell by the way you look at her. There's a little gleam in your eye when you do."

Levi inhaled then exhaled slowly as he slowly turned his eyes to the ground.

"Love is a beautiful thing, So powerful and lasting forever." The woman said

"Nothing lasts forever." Levi says as he thinks about all the people he's lost.

"Love can, if you want it to. And I can tell that you do."

Levi stays silent. The woman's words spinning in his head.

the woman slightly smiles and opens up a box with various pieces of jewelry neatly arranged in it. "Everything in this box is pure gold. Take something you like for her, anything. No charge."

Levi looked in the box, then at her. "How do you expect to make a profit if you give your merchandise away for free?"

"I don't usually, but something's telling me to this time. So go ahead. Pic one."

Levi looks back at the box, When he looked at it before nothing looked compelling, but this time there's one piece in there that catches his eye…

* * *

><p>"Sorry I took so long, the line in there was extremely loooong." Hange said as she came out the tea shop. "But I got it!" She proudly holds up the box of tea with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Great, now take some of these bags and lets head back." He drops half of the bags into her arms.

"Okay" She shifts the bags over to make it easier to carry. "Lets go."

As they walked back to base Hange went on and on about her recent discoveries and experiments. Levi on the other hand was not listening to a word she was saying, his mind was filled with alot of different thoughts about passed comrades, Hange, what the woman said...

"Hey levi?"

Levi's train of thought was broken as he heard Hange speak his name.

"Are you okay Levi? You usually at least act like you're listening."

"Yeah i'm fine, Sorry."

"Did something happen while I was gone? You seem distant."

"No everything's fine, don't worry." he hesitates for half a second then grabs her free hand with his. "C'mon we're almost back at the base."

"Okay…"

When they get back to the base they drop off all the food they bought (except for the tea) to commander Erwin, then they head to Levi's room.

"Alright" Levi says as he opens the door. "Are you gonna get in the bath and wash all that filth off you yourself, or am I gonna have to make you?"

Hange shakes her head "I'll do it myself, but ima take it in my room today, I got a lot of paperwork on my desk that needs to be done, don't worry i'll be nice and clean for the expedition I promise." She smiles leans down and kisses him. "See ya shorty." she says before walking down the hall to her room.

Just as Levi was about to close his door he hears Mike call his name. He turns around. "What's up Mike?"

Mike stops a few feet in front of Levi "So how'd it go?"

"It was just a run for stuff for tomorrows expedition."

"Please I know you two, it was not just a run for stuff. I know you did something." Mike sniffs the air "I can smell it."

Levi rolled his eyes "Nothing that you're thinking happened, but...I did get Hange something."

"What'd you get her?"

Levi pulled the piece of jewelry out of his jacket pocket. "This."

Mike stared at the piece of jewelry. It was a ring. "Levi...is this…?"

"An engagement ring? Yes it is."

Mike took the ring and examined it. "She'll love it. When do you plan to give it to her?"

"Actually I haven't decided if I'm going to give it to her at all."

Mike raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

Levi looked at him sighed then gestured for mike to enter his room. When he did, Levi closed the door and they both sat at his table.

Mike leaned forward. "So What's giving you second thoughts?"

Levi stared at the table "Everyone i've ever been close to has died. It took me a long time to convince myself that I could try to be with Hange when i started having feelings for her because I knew that even though she's reckless, she could take care of herself, but...If I do this, i'll have a bond with her i've never had with someone else. And if my luck continues the way it has especially in this world, it's inevitable that i'll lose her and if that happens, I won't be able to bounce back, like I eventually did with everyone else."

Mike stared the the ring "Well, it's your choice, but i want you to remember something. Something an old friend of mine once told me. You may lose someone you love, but the love itself, is forever." He hands Levi the ring "Good day Levi." He got up and left the room.

Levi sat there and stared at the ring still slightly unsure of what to do.

The next day on the expedition there were several flanks in the formation, Hange was in the east with Jean, Connie, and Mikasa while Levi was in the west with Eren, Sasha, and Armin. So far there were no signs of titans, which was good because Levi was incredibly distracted. Armin rides up next to Levi. "Captain Levi? Are you alright?"

Levi glanced over at the blond haired boy. "Yes I'm fine."

After a few moments a titan is spotted a few yards away. Levi is able to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and stays completely focused on the task at hand. "Sasha go for the ankles, Eren once the titan is hobbled, go for the neck, Armin keep watch for any others coming our way." They all nodded in understanding and did as they were told. For awhile although they didn't plan on fighting titans, everything was going smoothly.

Until a purple flare was shot into the sky…

from the west flanks location.

Levi's body basically shut down. Hange was over there, and a purple flare was fired, meaning something has gone horribly wrong.

"Captain" Eren said "What should we-"

Levi was already heading towards the west flank at full speed.

The others followed right behind him. When he got there There was a large about 25 meter crawler, It spotted him immediately and pounced. Levi jumped out the way, but the brunt force of the titan's landing flung him into a large tree. He hit his head but he barely felt it. He immediately grappled onto the titan's neck and killed it with a clean cut. Afterwards he focused on finding Hange He paid no attention to his surroundings all he wanted was to find her. "Hange!?"

"Over Here…"

Levi turns around and sees Hange on the ground with her back propped up on a tree. blood covering the right side of her body. Levi grappled a branch and flung over to her. "what happened? Where's all this blood originating from, how bad is it?"

Hange shook her head "it's not my blood. It's my horse's. I just got the wind knocked outta me, i'm a little shaky but I'm okay." She looked up at him, concern in her eyes "What about you? Levi you're head it's bleeding!"

"I'm fine." He pulled her into an embrace. "The main thing is that you're okay."

Hange wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly. The relief they felt as they held each other was cut short by a loud scream.

"NO! CONNIE!"

Levi and Hange let go of each other just enough so they could see what was going on.

Sasha was holding Connie's body in her arms. She was shaking him vigorously, but he didn't respond.

"Connie wake up! Wake up please!" Tears

were rolling down sasha's cheeks "C'mon Connie please!"

He didn't respond, he was dead.

Hange buried her face in Levi's neck and Levi held her tightly as Sasha's screams filled the air.

After they retrieved the horses corpses and Connie's they set up a temporary camp to patch up their wounds. Armin and Eren kept watch.

"You should be resting right now Hange"

"Levi I'm fine" Hange said as she patched up Jean's wound. "I only got the wind knocked outa me for a seccond. you're the one who needs to rest. You've probably got a concussion."

"Captain Levi?"

Levi and Hange turn around and see Sasha standing behind them.

"A bandage isn't gonna cut it sir, you need to get it stitched, please come with me."

Levi and Hange looked at eachother, then Levi follows Sasha.

Sasha leads him to a box and asks him to sit down. He does as he's told. Sasha unwraps the bandage from Levi's head and begins to sew it up. "This is gonna hurt a more than last time."

She was right, it hurt a lot more than when she sewed up his arm, but he didn't let it show. He looked at her. Her eyes were intently focused on his wound but he could tell she was on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry about Connie."

Sasha's lip quivered but her hands were steady as she continued sewing. "Don't wait Captain."

"What?"

"Hange. Connie and I..." She faltered for a second. "We overheard your conversation with Mike yesterday. Don't wait to ask, go for it. If you have someone you love, don't keep them at arms length. Hold them as close as you can." She took a deep breath as she finished stitching his wound and wrapped a clean bandage around it. "Forever does exist captain but in a world like this, it'll dissapear just as fast as it comes. don't let your forever slip away."

After the expedition, Hange walked into Levi's room with two drinks in her hand. "I think one of these might be necessary right now."

Levi was sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at the ground.

"Levi? Are you okay?"

Levi didn't look at her. "Come here."

Hange set down the drinks on the table and walked over to him. Levi grabbed her, turned her around and sat her down in between his legs a pulled her so close her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Levi, hey I'm okay. I barely even got hurt. I'm still here." Hange said trying to reassure him.

"That's not what this is about."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what's wrong?"

"I've been keeping you at arms length. The closer we got the more distant I became. And I'm sorry."

Hange craned her neck to look at him "it's okay, I understand why."

"But it was still wrong. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." Levi unwrapped one arm from around her, but tightened his grip with the other. "I've been told by many people that forever does exist in this world. I'm still not entirely sure if I fully believe that yet, but..." He puts his free hand in his breast pocket. "If it is true..." Levi takes out the ring and holds out infront of Hange. "I want to spend it with you."

Hange stared at the ring with wide eyes. Unsure if she was seeing this right. "...Levi?"

"Will you marry me Hange?"

Hange stayed silent for a moment completely in shock, then she slowly took the ring and put it on her finger. She twisted her torso and cupped his face in her hands, a big smile on her face. "Yes."

For the first time in a long time, Levi smiled. He shifted her so she's sitting side sattle on his lap and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The ring on her finger symbolizing the begining of their forever.


End file.
